Bleach Drabbles
by zigyy553
Summary: A series of drabbles for Bleach that range from General to Anything you want. Tell me what you want to see, and who's in it. I'll make it happen. Eighth chapter, Phoenix burns as it stares down the chained moon...Bleach only.
1. KenUno

Disclaimer: Can I draw

Disclaimer: Can I draw? No. So do I own Bleach? Obviously not.

Just a short drabble. If you want some more chapters, lemme know, and I'll write a one-shot for it, and post it here.

**KenUno**

Unohana Retsu sighed as she saw the battered up 11th division capitan be dragged into the 4th division. He was bloody, but that was expected after just fighting the 4th Espada.

"Kenpachi-san is hurt badly this time…isn't, Ikkaku-san?"

"Un…just barely got away before the place caved in. Good news is that Taichou left that fucker pretty messed up…" mumbled Ikkaku, removing his haori as one of the medics came to heal the wounds he got from fighting with Yammy.

Patching up the bloodied form of Zaraki, Unohana stared at the man, who's breathing had gone from ragged gasps to calm breaths. He was scarred in many places, and looked like a lost soul with his hair down, the way they had him now. His eyepatch wasn't removed, keeping his reiatsu level low.

Gathering her reiatsu, Retsu did another quick check, right before a hand grabbed her wrist in a fierce grip.

"Unohana…" Zaraki said, his eye half-opened, looking at her. Gathering his breath, he said finally…

"I here by hate the number 4." He said, passing out again.

Unohana simply smiled.

That man had his qualities.

**KenUno**

Retsu walked calmly to the party being held at the 8th division, in celebration at the end of the war and with Aizen's death. Quite honestly, she didn't want to go. She'd say hello to a couple of friends, maybe have a drink or two, then be one her way home.

When she arrived, everything was blasting. Iba and Renji were chugging down sake by the barrel, and several of the capitans were crowded around a table, watching something, obviously, very interesting.

There, she saw Zaraki and Hitsugaya, sake in hand, having a drinking contest. When, Hitsugaya collapsed, money was traded, people cried while others cheered.

Smirking triumphantly, Zaraki said, "The kid but up a good challenge, but no one can beat me when can it comes to drinking!"

Deciding to start a show, Unohana smiled gently. "Is that a challenge, Kenpachi-san."

Everything literally grew quiet. Even the spirit crickets that did their one thing in the night had gone quiet. Looking at the woman from the corner of his eye, Zaraki smirked. "Take a seat then, Retsu."

"Please, I want this to be even. Allow me to get rid of the drunkness you have now." Unohana said, curing the frightening man. "Now, lets get started." She said, removing her capitan's jacket, and upper layer of her shinigami garb, revealing something similar to that of Soi-fon's battle suit top.

Now everyone was crowded around the table. No one was speaking. They watched as Zaraki downed a glass. Then Retsu. Then Zaraki. Then Retsu.

Some 40 shots on both sides was when people started pulling out the big guns in terms of betting. Those who thought that Zaraki would crush Unohana in this contest finally started placing bets, almost all on Zaraki. Thing is, every one in the 4th division bet on their capitan, and even some of the other divisions did.

But still, most of the bets were on Zaraki.

80 shots, Retsu began slowing her charge.

85 shots, Retsu started taking time to down the shots.

90 shots, Retsu had to take time to recooperate.

95 shots, Retsu held on by a thread, downing it.

100 shots, Zaraki passed out.

101 shots, Retsu passed out, her hand landing on the side of Zaraki's face.

Bets were traded, Many cried, and others began cheering, trying to get some sake, only to realize none was left.

And within that time, some one had placed Retsu in Zaraki's arms.

Isane slowly backed out of the party, camera behind her back.

Run for it!

**KenUno**

A/N: There we go, the KenUno drabble that's been on my mind. If you want a couple done, let me know, and tell me what you wanna see.


	2. Sake

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

By request of animelover62.

**Sake**

Sake. Well, more like empty sake bottles to be exact. That's what our young tenth capitan found when going to check up on Matsumoto's paper work.

Only to see her and Kira passed out…

With his face in a very…assuming position to say.

Hitsugaya coughed, trying to wake them up.

He coughed again.

He drew Hyorinmaru.

They stood at attention.

"Explain to me, Matsumoto, why there is still a pile of paperwork on your desk? It's not supposed to be taller than me."

"Taicho, "Ragiku said, obviously drunk beyond comprehension, "Everything is taller than you! There's no need to be in a sour mood because of that! Here," she said, "have a bottle!"

"Hai taicho! Join the party!"

"Kira…" Hitsugaya said, glaring at him, "You know better…We're still at war with Aizen…"

Turning to leave, he was stopped by two arms being draped over his chest, pulling his back into something soft.

He damned hormones to the lowest pits of hell.

**Sake**

"Didn't I tell you we should've brought Hinmori? Then Hitsugaya-taicho wouldn't have been so hard on us." Said Kira as helped Matsumoto clean up the fourth division.

"Oh please, you're wishing and hoping that we had brought her along andshe got a bit crazy. I know you Kira. Besides, you've got a damn hard time trying to get her. Look who her precious guardian angel is…" Rangiu said, gesturing towards the entrance where Toushiro was escorting Hinamori out, saying goodbye, then heading back to do the paperwork needed to be done.

"Kira?"

Sulk.

"Kira…"

"QUIT BEING EMO DAMNIT! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME WORK!" she yelled, but within earshot of Hitsugaya.

The rest of the day, the young capitan was happy.

Why?

He'd say…

"My vice-capitan is finally taking more responsibility! I'm so proud!"

**Sake**

"Are you sure this will get her attention?" Kira asked Turning towards Matsumoto questioningly.

"Of course it will! It's just too romantic for it not to get her attention! Besides…" she said, leaving it hang…

"I had a spirit that went by the name of Jiraiya write it for me. Quick! Hide! Someone's coming!"

Nanao had been taking a stroll around the fifth division, wanting to get away from her capitan and his flirtatious ways for a while.

But then she noticed a slip of paper on the ground, outside of the gate to the division. Curiosity getting the better of her, she reached down and opened it.

"Oh fuck…" Matsumoto as she watched what happened.

Kira twitched three times.

Once, his eye twitched.

Second, he closed his eyes.

Third, he fainted, crying.

Nanao blushed deeply.

She normally refused her capitan then hit him with her book…

But maybe this time…

And then flash stepped to her division.

Her capitan had some explaining to due…after they had some 'fun'…

Hey, when he wrote that, she actually got a little shiver of anticipation.

**Sake**

"Alright, so the last time it didn't work. But maybe this time!" Matsumoto said as she ushered Kira to the door of Momo's apartment. "You look great, do don't worry! Go get her tiger!" and then, she flashed stepped to a safe, but audible and visible (for her) to see what would go down.

Clearing his voice, Kira knocked on the door.

Only for it to be answered by Toushiro.

Who had pure fear written across his face.

"Run…Kira. Just run. I'll hold her off." He said, walking back inside as if he knew he was walking to his death.

"Taicho?"

"She's on her period."

Silence came between the two, before Kira but a hand on Toushiro's shoulder. "Run my friend. You've done enough. I'll stay here…" said Kira, walking inwards.

"But Kira…your squad needs you most now, with Gin's betrayal!"

Smiling down at the capitan, he said. "I know. I can do this…I know I can."

Seeing the vice-capitan's resolve, Hitsugaya nodded solemnly, moving so Kira could get in. Stepping out of the door way, the door shut, and the boy immediately drew Hyorinmaru, sealing it with ice.

Then, something reached his ears.

Why did that sound like Momo?

Wait….

Those were moans!

"KIRA!"

"Taicho…" said a sultry voice as two arms draped themselves across his torso, pulling him into a cushiony body. "Let's go back to the division, k? I know what would cheer you up…" she said suggestively.

"Matsumoto…"

Once again, he damned hormones.

**Sake**

A/N: There you go people. Requested by animelover62.

If there were any ladies that were offended by this, I'm truly sorry. I give you a hug.

Remember, tell me whose in it, and what you want to see.


	3. Snow Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

By request of LunarEclipse().

**Snow Fall**

Pain. That's what he could feel.

Scratch that. That's all he could he feel.

Hitsugaya ignored it, turning to slice another hollow, which was adjuchas-level. He was bloody. His head hurt, and he didn't see one of the arrancar run him through, before pulling their sword out of the shocked capitan's body, letting him fall to the ground.

"Taichou!" shouted Matsumoto, releasing Haineko, sicking it on the hollow that approached her capitan. "Retreat for now! Capitan down!"

The shinigami took heed of the warning, as they all sped away, running through a senkai gate opened by the twelfth division.

It was a joint mission that they were on. They were sent to wipe a small group of hollows, that was rumored to have a couple adjucas-level ones among them. This is why they sent Hitsugaya, commanding the mission between the 10th and 13th divisions.

But, there were more than they expected.

**Snow Fall**

Green eyes opened wearily as they stared up at a ceiling.

'_Must be in the 4__th__ division'_ thought Toushiro, moving to get up, only to realize his body was a lot lighter than normal.

"What the…?" Toushiro said, looking at his hands.

Then realized he could se his feet through them, then the floor through those.

…

…

…

"What in hell?" he said, trying to figure out happened. He was fighting some hollows, got run through an arrancar that came from no where, then blacked out.

Now, he looked down, only to become face to face with his body. "This normally happens when you're alive and your spirit comes out of the body…But I'm already dead….So my spirit has a spirit?"

The young capitan stopped his pondering when the door slid open and in walked Matsumoto, Ichigo, and, to his surprise, Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia.

"You know, the kid's always been a terrifying site in battle. It's hard to see him like this, in a coma." Said Ichigo, staring at the kid.

"Taicho…yes, he was a terrifying site in battle, but also a glimmer of hope within it." Rangiku said, looking sadly at her capitan.

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia, looking away from the silent captian on the bed.

Smirking knowingly, her and Ichigao said, "We saw the way you looked at him, Rukia. Your eyes shone when appeared, but grew amazingly frightened when he was hurt by Grimm-ass."

At that, she blushed.

At this, Hitsugaya grew confused. Why would Rukia blush after they said that? Once again, he was broken out of his musings when the stotic capitan on the 6th division spoke. "He did what he could, and I too saw how you looked at him, Rukia. Hitsugaya-taicho, I know you can hear me. I wish for your recovery. I leave now." He said, not waiting for a reply from anyone.

Silence over came the three as Ichigo stood up. Stretching, the newly appointed 3rd division capitan said, "Well, Rukia, we'll leave you two be. Matsumoto, let's go."

Rangiku stood, said get well to her taicho's sleeping form, then followed her dead-for-several-years friend out of the 4th division.

Rukia didn't follow, but took a seat instead, gazing at the snowy capitan. She had felt a connection the first time she had met him, probably because both of their zanpaktou were ice-type, but she just threw that idea out when her zanpaktou said it wasn't that.

"You know…" she said, taking in the boy's features for a good long time. "You're a lot cuter when you're asleep."

From that moment onward after Rukia had left and Hitsugaya returned to his body, seiretei had something to talk about for a good long while…

**Snow Fall**

A/N: I couldn't really come up with anything for this, since there is very little interaction between the two and I've been working on 'The Entity''s chapter, so my mind is mainly focused on that.

You know the drill. But people, tell me what you want to see?


	4. Death Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Something that came to me when I was listening to Linkin Park's 'Leave Out All The Rest'. So….yeah….

**DeathRain**

For one of the few times in its entire history, it was raining in Sereitei. And because of that, the shinigami that had gathered around the graveyard reserved for heroes of Sereitei were getting soaked to their bones.

No one wore the normal shinigami attire. Instead, they were all dressed in black funeral robes, solemn expression on their faces.

Renji walked, facing forward, refusing to let tears fall as he helped carry the open casket to the front of the very large crowd. Why…why did the stupid bastards just go and die? They had been through so much…he, himself, and Rukia…

Byakuya walked beside Renji, holding up the lower left hand corner of coffin as he walked onward, his eyes downcast. They had lost a good man…one that was sure to be missed. But…he couldn't afford to show weakness. What would he think then?

Chad didn't stop the tears from falling from is eyes, as he walked in front of Byakuya. His friend was gone, taken by Aizen. But took that vile man with him to the lowest pits of hell. The man had stood up, refusing to back down against the former 5th squad capitan…but now, Chad found himself wishing that he was the one in the coffin, so his friends wouldn't have to deal with the pain and sorrow of the loss. But, he would fulfill his friend's last wish, he would protect all of them. Orihime, Ishida, Rukia, Yuzu, Karin…all of them.

Ishida didn't even care that he was soaked as he carried the coffin as well, walking in front of Renji. Even though he didn't show it, he was torn over the man's death. Who would be their little leader now? Who would be the one that always charged head first, not thinking? He didn't let tears fall. What would he say? He wouldn't let his friend now that he was crying.

People stood silent as the four reached the patch where the casket was going to be buried, as the four lowered it, Rukia cried even harder into her hands, before sobbing into the red haired man's chest, as Renji held her. It was understandable that she was crying.

Orihime didn't stand. She just let it all out, weeping into her palms as she didn't look at the casket. He died rescuing her…she didn't deserve to be here, at his funeral…

"It wasn't your fault." A voice said, appearing next to her. "We just didn't get there fast enough." Said Zaraki, looking at the coffin as Yamamoto walked forward, dressing completely in black, cane in front of him.

The oldest shinigami walked up to the podium behind the coffin, before he cleared his throat, drawing all eyes to him.

"…No one expected this. None of us did. The man who would just stand up, no matter how many times beaten down he had been. Then…he was gone. Just like that. But…None of us will forget him. No matter how many years, decades, centuries, and millenniums may past, we won't forget him, even in our own deaths, we'll know he's waiting for us." He said, before pulling out his zanpaktou. "So…may we all remember him, the man who would give his life a million times for his friends. The man who stood strong against a wall, continuously ramming against before it gave. Let us remember him. Please release your shikai, or simply draw your zanpaktou." The old man said, releasing Ryuujin Jakka.

Release phrases could be heard through out the crowd as the zanpaktou were released, or simply drawn.

"Let us salute him."

Everyone held their blades towards the crying, black, sky, before saying in usion….

"We salute you, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

**DeathRain**

A/N: Well…yeah. Don't know why I came up with this, but yer….


	5. Size DOES Matter

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Well…bleh.

**Size DOES Matter**

The Shinigami Women's Society gathered around the conference table to begin today's meeting.

"Well, now, to day we're discussing the size of the male-" started Isane, before being interrupted.

"I'm telling you Yachiru-chan! Byakuya-taicho's is bigger!" argued Matsumoto with the pink haired girl.

Huffing indignantly, she said, "No! Ken-chan's is bigger! I see it every day! I know!"

"But I believe that Hitsugaya-taicho's is bigger, I mean, comparing it to Byakuya-tacho's…" interjected Nanao. "And then there's taicho's…it's pretty big as well…"

"But don't get started on Komamura-taicho's." stated Unohana. "That's just huge. I don't know how it stays crammed in there…"

"Face it, all of them do. No matter how big, it has to stay in there unless they pull it out, which they don't unless they need to. Or if you're Kenpachi-taicho, pull it out for the heck of it." Threw in Nanao once more.

"Mayuri-taicho's is big as well." Nemu said, entering the conversation.

This was where Yoruichi interjected.

"But Kisuke's is the biggest, more so then Komamura." She saind, leaning against the wall smirking. "Once you've seen it, you can't stop thinking about it…"

"It's that big?!"

"Just the aura makes you think about it."

Yep…

The male Shinigami certainly had big zanpaktou. Komamura with Tenken, Byakuya with Senbonzakura, Hitsugaya with Hyorinmaru, and Mayuri with his weird demon baby thing.

**Size DOES Matter**

A/N: I hope I led a few of you on there.


	6. Breaking

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

I got this idea when I was listening to 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park.

**Breaking.**

Ichigo walked aimlessly. He no longer knew where he was going. All because of that damn traitor's lackeys. They came to him, no longer than an hour ago.

Telling him unless he acted now, the hollow inside would conquer him, and he'd lose control.

What was worse, was that they had proof of it too.

Gin had told him then, they could help him if he came with them. But instead, they gave him time, time to figure out everything.

He could lose control at any moment…

Rukia laying at his feet, bloody and dead, flashed into his head. He clutched his head, trying to shake off the image.

Chad, impaled on his arm, his wide, dead eyes in shock staring into his crazed orange ones. He began squeezing his head, trying destroy the image.

Ishida, trying to pull his hands away from their iron grip on his throat. He fell to his knees, shaking his head harder and harder.

Orihime, looking up at him with wide, fearful, tearful eyes, as he came toward her, covered in blood of his friends, sword in hand and mask over his face. He began screaming, banging his head and body against anything in sight.

His voice went hoarse, and he fell to the ground panting.

Then, he heard that dammed voice.

_Face it king, I'm going to kill everything and everyone you hold dear._

Karin, dead, bloody, and wide eyed.

Yuzu, bloody, dead, empty eyes.

His father, bloody, barely alive, standing up against him, glaring at him with fires rivaling the flames of hell.

Renji beaten and battered, resorting to his fists to try and bring him down.

Byakuya, cool, calm, and defeated, beaten beyond recognition.

Zaraki, holding more wounds then ever before, eye patch less, barely breathing.

Everyone, dead.

All because his hollow broke out and broke free.

Ichigo stood up shakily, his resolve tightening, as he used the badge Tousen gave him to call them down.

Within a couple of moments, Tousen and Gin appeared in front of him, in the forest clearing, Tousen waiting calmly for Ichigo to speak, and Gin looking at the damage his reiatsu did in his little fit of panic.

Tousen spoke softly, looking at the orange haired shinigami. "What is your decision?"

Looking up at them, and noticing that Gin turned his attention back to them, Ichigo said, "You guys and fix my problem if I go with you, right?"

They nodded.

"And if I don't you kill me? Or you leave and let my hollow kill me?"

"The second one." Gin said in confirmation.

Silence came between the three as Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu.

"I trust my friends to do what's right. I trust Soul Society to do what's right should my hollow conquer me. I trust myself not to be beaten by some low-life of a hollow."

Blades were drawn and blades were clashed.

**Breaking.**

A/N: well, here ya go.


	7. That Damn Plant

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

I have a big thing for Christmas season and winter all around, so…

**That Damn Plant**

It was cold that Christmas Eve, Ichigo thought as he sat on one of the low branches of a tree in the park. He leaned against the trunk, stuffing his hands into his cargo jacket. Full moon, snowing lightly, and a clear night, somewhat.

It was tranquil, and he liked that.

**That Damn Plant**

Tatsuki walked down the empty street, towards the park. This was a habit for her on some nights when she couldn't sleep. Just get up, and head to the park.

She shivered, pulling her big jacket over her. It was 11 something at night, she knew, and the park would be empty no doubt.

It was as she thought, empty with a soft blanket of snow on the ground, making it seem a glow.

Turning to leave and complete her walk, she caught a flash of orange, up in a tree.

An low and behold, there was one Kurosaki Ichigo, sitting in a tree, one leg dangling off the branch, staring up at the sky.

"Ichigo?" she asked hesitantly.

Breaking out of the trance he had gotten himself into, Ichigo looked down at Tatsuki, over-sized jacket pulled close, blue jeans fitting comfortably, and slippers staring up at him in the tree. "Tatsuki?"

"What are you doing in a tree?"

"Thinking."

Snorting, she said "You think?"

"Why, yes I do. I believe I do it fairly well."

Tatsuki giggled softly.

"Come on up. There's enough space he we clump together." He said, holding his hand out.

Shrugging, she grabbed it, and pulled herself up, facing the smiling orange-head. "You can't very well see the sky if you're looking at me Tatsuki." He said, letting her know o turn around.

Glaring mockingly at him, she shifted, sowing her back to him. Looking up, her breath caught in her throat.

It was beautiful…different from seeing it from the ground. It just seemed bigger. She found herself unconsciously leaning back, only for a pair of strong arms to circle around her waist and pull her back against a hard chest.

Ichigo chuckled, "Careful now, don't wanna fall." He said, holding her in place.

"Ichigo…"

"Hm?"

"Up…"

"What it is?" he asked, before doing as she said. A small, white plant was above their heads, glowing in the moonlight.

"Mistletoe…" Tatsuki said, blushing, looking away from it and looking towards the ground meekly.

"Whoa…Never noticed that…" Ichigo stated, still looking at it, before he felt Tatsuki squirming slightly in his hold, trying to wiggle out.

Turning her head towards him, he pressed his lips against hers, and the squirming stopped.

She kissed him back.

With the moon and snow as their only witnesses.

**That Damn Plant**

A/N: I don't know what compelled me to write this, but oh well.


	8. Flameproof

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Flameproof**

"Why!? Why dammit?! Why Ichigo?!" Rukia cried as Renji held her, her fists pounding his chest. "After all he's done for us! For Seretei! They're just going to execute him?!"

Everyone was gathered on Sokyou Hill, Yamamoto standing in front of the other Sokyou, the captains beside him. Almost all of the shinigami forces were there, to witness the death of Kurosaki Ichigo, hero of the Arrancar War.

Word that Ichigo was a visored had reached Yamamoto and the Central 46's ears, and since they were during war times and needed him, they didn't do anything.

But the second the war ended, Mayuri stabbed him with some poison that paralyzed him and suppressed his reiatsu. He fell, was encased in ice by a solemn Hitsugaya, and then transported to Seretei.

At which they melted the ice, placed a reiatsu collar on him, and began to be lead to the hill.

What made this worse was that not one of his friends could get into Seretei. Every gate had been locked and security increased ten fold.

As he walked up the path to Sokyou Hill, Ichigo was talking with his inner Hollow…

_Ya know, King…I could bust us out…_

_As much as I would like to say take the reigns, I'm afraid this is our end…_

_I really hate you right now._

_Why?_

_You're basically killing me King._

_Sorry about that…_

…_King, it was fun while it lasted._

_Heh, I guess you weren't so bad after all._

_Shhh…Keep it a secret…_

_Haha…_

Ichigo barely registered the fact that they put the stone things on him like they did with Rukia, and he was lifted up into the air.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Yamamoto addressed, "You have been found guilty of knowing and following through with forbidden knowledge, and becoming a Visored. You're punishment is death." And with that, the ropes binding the great sword came loose, a fiery phoenix replacing it.

Ichigo's dull amber eyes stared into the fiery depths of the phoenix. He could see his end. He would die, Sokyou absorbing his power and hollow, and then that would be it.

Of course, when people heard to shouts and a massive influx of reiatsu, they're attention was diverted as the ground froze, craters were created, and an eerie hissing noise became apparent.

"Souten ni Zase, Daiguren Hyourinmaru."

"Hoero, Hihiou Zabimaru…"

"So that captain has decided to remove the eyepatch, huh? Hehe, Nobiro, Ryumon Hozukimaru!

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Eyepatchless Zaraki, Rukia, Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, and Renji all stood in front of Ichigo, Zanpaktou released to their full abilities. "Why, everyone?"

"Who cared if you're a Visored. You fought in the war and saved Seretei's ass more times then we can count." Renji said, Zabimaru circling around him.

"You die, I don't have anyone to fight. Simple as that."

"I follow the captain, and I will die following him, Ichigo."

"I know my debts and honor. I stand along side you, Kurosaki."

"Ichigo…"

_King, ya know what this means…?_

_What?_

…_We're flameproof._

**Fireproof.**

Absolutely pointless, but who cares?


End file.
